


Storybook Romance

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys' talk about their parents' love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybook Romance

Piper heard shuffling through the vent in the kitchen and scowled. Melinda had obviously been spying on her brothers again using Phoebe’s favorite vent. Piper wasn’t sure which one needed scolding more, Melinda for butting into her brothers’ personal lives or Phoebe for encouraging her little sister antics.

She reached out to flip the vent closed when she heard Wyatt say, “…But don’t you want that?”

“Not _today_ ,” Chris said, annoyance rife in his tone, although Piper was almost positive he was laughing at his brother. “Honestly, Wy, I’m 16. I’ve got ages to find that kind of romance. Today, I’m going out with a girl who’s hot and interesting and I don’t care if I’m her rebound guy. I just want a little fun.”

Wyatt’s sigh carried all the way out of the vent and Piper covered her mouth to keep her laughter from alerting the boys to her snooping. Leo came in, mouth open to ask something and she shook her head frantically at him, motioning to the vent and the sounds coming from it. He frowned but crossed to stand behind her, hand on her shoulder.

“Chris, if you want the kind of love that Mom and Dad have, you can’t date just to date,” Wyatt lectured earnestly. “You have to be _looking_ for it. Their love is storybook, man. Like the movies. Like…like _Sleepless in Seattle_! Or that black and white flick Aunt Phoebe loves so much. It’s _classic_.”

Chris snorted and something crashed. Considering the state of their youngest son’s room, neither Piper nor Leo panicked. Although, if Piper ever had to go _into_ his room, she panicked. Dear God, but her son was a slob. 

“More like _Runaway Bride_ meets _Terminator_ ,” Chris said and he was way too young to have that much biting sarcasm in him. “It wasn’t fluffy or easy, Wy. You might not have overheard Aunt Paige talking about all the stuff the Elders put them through, but I did. And I’m not in a hurry to go through it myself, so if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a date to get ready for.”

“Of course I’ve heard about the Elders,” Wyatt said indignantly. “But they _triumphed_ , Chris. And look at them, three kids later and they still sometimes act like newlyweds.”

Piper could practically see Chris’s eyes rolling in his head. Her boys, they were ridiculously endearing in their differences.

There was another crash and Wyatt yelped as Chris said, “Seriously, dude, out.”

Piper rolled her eyes and snapped the vent shut, turning to look up at Leo. He was grinning delightedly down at her.

“Newlyweds, huh?” He said, pulling her into his arms. “I think I remember how that felt.”

She was laughing as he dipped her into a kiss and laughed harder when Melinda stomped in and snapped, “Oh, ew. Stop that. Youngsters in the room. Jeez, that’s so gross.”

Piper snuggled into Leo’s hug, pretty sure that they weren’t fairy tale classic or movie material. They were just run of the mill, average soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charmed, Piper/Leo, Wyatt and Chris compare their parents' romance to the movies.


End file.
